


Spider-Man Far From Home (How It Should Have Ended)

by Greensword101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Humor, J. Jonah Jameson is an Idiot and Asshole, Peter uses EDITH, Read at Your Own Risk, Simple Solution, Spoilers for Far From Home, Why don't these solutions come up more often?, i mean seriously, reality ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensword101/pseuds/Greensword101
Summary: Spoilers for Far From Home! Peter Parker is dealing with the backlash from his most recent adventure in Europe...





	Spider-Man Far From Home (How It Should Have Ended)

**Author's Note:**

> Loved the movie, but hated the post-credit scene for yanking the dog's chain. I'm getting tired of Pete's Butt Monkey Status. Also, got inspired from The Days of Reckoning Are Upon Us with Pepper, since she got some badass moments in the fic in question.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Peter thought his life was going to be over. Misterio got the last laugh. He exposed his secret identity to all of New York and framed him for what happened in London at the same time. He didn't know what to do...

For about three seconds.

Sure, people could hear from swearing all the way from Queens for miles for the next two hours or so, but after he calmed down a bit and was prepared to get Aunt May as far away from New York as possible, he remembered something.

He still had E.D.I.T.H. The supercomputer that had access to every computer in the world. And it most likely had the actual video of what happened in London as well. So he checked it. He was not disappointed.

Happy was enthusiastic to assist. Peter suspected that he still felt bad about how he treated Peter initially with the Vulture incident. It was at least ten months since it happened from Peter's perspective, but five years for Happy.

He contacted Miss - or was it now Mrs. - Potts-Stark and checked to see if she could help. He wasn't even finished asking the question for Peter when she said yes. Turned out Mr. Stark talked a lot about Peter to his wife and daughter.

While Mrs. Potts-Stark handled damage control, Peter used E.D.I.T.H. to transmit the unedited footage of what happened in London across every computer he could access. Soon, enough, the people who vilified him were vilifying Misterio. Then the press conference happened with Mrs. Potts-Stark revealing that the quote-unquote superhero was actually a former employee of Stark Industries that wanted revenge over how Mr. Stark had advocated his drone. Peter still laughed at the acronym.

Fury had yet to return his very pissed, very urgent phone-calls demanding to know how he could have let someone like that trick the man of S.H.I.E.L.D. so easily. Mr. Stark would have had a fit if he was still around, may he rest in peace. He didn't know how to contact the other Avengers, unfortunately, and decided to use E.D.I.T.H. in the meantime. He had to be extra careful with how his instructions came out or else he'd have another drone trying to murder someone without him wanting it to.

Aunt May had been brought to a safe-house in the meantime, outside of New York. Ned and MJ were furiously defending Spider-Man's reputation against anyone who thought he was the villain. Peter was also surprised to learn that Flash and even Brad Davis had stepped in his defense. More so for Davis since Peter was certain that he knew that he sent a drone after the boy, accidentally albeit.

Under a month, Peter Parker had been able to clear his name and send the hounds after the right people.

As for that crazy J. Jonah Jameson, well...

He had continued to insist that Spider-Man was a menace without any concrete evidence and quickly found himself slapped with a slander lawsuit from Mrs. Potts-Stark. And found himself facing fire for not checking the video to make sure it wasn't edited like most news channels are supposed to do so. He lost a lot of viewers since then, especially when he was insistent that Misterio - you know, the man that was outed as a bitter ex-employee of Stark Industries and had murdered countless people all for the sake of making himself appear to be the hero - was still a good guy.

Last time Peter saw him, he was working as a dishwasher at that restaurant that served larb. He was certain that Jameson did not larb him that much now. Hehehe...thank God, no one heard that.

Sure, Peter Parker could no longer keep his secret identity a secret anymore and he had a lot more attention on him than he would have prefer. But he wasn't alone. His name was cleared.

And most of all, he was still Spider-Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how much I hate J. Jonah Jameson and his inexplicable ability to still garner an audience despite all his slandering of Spider-Man. Before I saw the movie, I did have an idea about Peter's secret id being exposed while Jameson was slandering and for the man to have a realization that he was targeting a minor. The post-credit scene ruined that dream for me, unfortunately.
> 
> Thanks to one of my favorite YouTube channels, Binging with Babish, I know about larb and that it was in Homecoming and it was a punny joke in the movie. Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
